1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H01-290200 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-85357 disclose a semiconductor memory having an error correction circuit. The error correction circuit enables to relieve a soft error and a hard error.